Rocky and Gunther: Alone
by Junatina
Summary: Cece has moved to New York and Rocky doesn't have a best friend anymore. Tinka has moved with Cece too and Gunther is devastated. Gunther is now constantly bullying Rocky and Rocky doesn't like it. What will happen?


**Ola Fanfiction readers! Been a long time since I wrote a one shot on this archive so I decided to give it a shot. It's drumroll please: Runther! It's my first time writing a one shot about Runther so bear with me.**

**Hope you like it and leave a lot of reviews.**

* * *

**Rocky's P.O.V.**

I was at John Hughes High School, I was walking to my locker to get my books for class.

Gunther then decided to annoy me and walked over to me.

"Hey Tree, how are you without your little friend to defend you?" Gunther annoyed.

"Can you just shut your mouth and turn the other direction all the way to the garbage bin?" I replied bravely.

This of course just made Gunther even more annoying and I couldn't defend myself.

He always did this to me now that Cece and Tinka had moved away, Dina couldn't help me because she was always with Deuce.

He kept calling me names like Giant, Tree, Nerd and even more rude things that I can't state because they're way to offensive.

I was luckily saved by the bell, so I ran to class luckily Gunther wasn't in any of my classes.

I walked into the classroom and sat next to Cece's old seat, oh how much I missed her.

I decided to text her before class but then remembered she broke her phone and was still getting it repaired.

I honestly liked Gunther but he doesn't like me because he always is making fun of me.

I kept thinking about him during class.

Not paying attention of course, my teacher in the first time in 3 years gave me detention but I couldn't care less.

Maybe, I should teach that blonde not to mess with me again.

* * *

**Gunther's P.O.V.**

I was sat at my seat in History class thinking about Rocky.

Of course I always made fun of her, but that's because I like her. A lot. I wanted us to be friends.

Rocky can't hate me that much, she never says much when I make fun of her.

After class I got a text from Rocky. How weird, I got my phone out of my pocket and read it.

It said:

**Hello jerk.**

**Meet me at the park where all the huge trees are at 5 PM sharp.**

It was kind of weird for me to get a text from Rocky, I wonder why she wants me to meet her. Any why does it have to be the park?

I put my phone back in my pocket and sat at the nearest table.

I kept thinking about why Rocky wanted to meet me at the park.

My top 3 answers to that questions were:

She wanted to kindly tell me to stop bullying her.

Rocky was planning to kill me.

The brunette planned to humiliate me.

I was still unsure if I should go but Rocky isn't a violent so she wouldn't do anything bad to me. Right?

* * *

**After School**

**Rocky's P.O.V.**

It was 3 PM and school was finally over but sadly I had to go to detention for the first time in 3 years.

I walked in finding many students already sat down but most of them looked older than me by a lot.

I sat at Cece's old place since nobody was sat there. Sitting there reminded me so much of Cece, I could almost smell her beautiful perfume.

Cece had moved to New York to follow her dreams even though she was only 16, I of course wasn't too sure and wanted to go with her but my over-protective parents refused to let me go.

Tinka had gone with her too although Gunther was devastated because she ran away, knowing that if she told him, he'd say no unless he could come with her.

I waited until my one hour detention was over as soon as it did, it was exactly 4 PM, I sprinted to my house since my family had moved and we were much closer to the school, so I didn't have to keep spending money on tickets for trains.

As soon as I arrived I threw my heavy school bag on the couch, I took a shower and changed to some more comfortable but fashionable clothes. As soon as I finished, it was 15 minutes to 5 but luckily the park wasn't too far.

I left my house and speed-walked to the park, I was 5 minutes early by the time I got to the Park.

My back was against one of the huge trees.

At exactly 5 PM, I saw Gunther walking over to me. My legs wobbled a bit but I tried to act brave.

"Hey pipsqueak, What do you want?" Gunther greeted me coldly, he pushed me away from the tree and we switched places, I was now in front of him and his back was now against the huge tree.

I grinned, I knew he would do that.

When his back wasn't against the tree now I pushed him back to the tree and since I was strong it hurt when his back was on the tree, I pushed harder but not too hard.

"Why are you doing this?" Gunther asked weakly.

"I'm tired of you bullying me and treating me like an idiot, I hate you doing this to me. We're both alone, why can't we just get along?" I replied about to cry.

I dropped Gunther by accident.

"I didn't know this was how you felt, I thought you didn't mind. Rocky I am extremely sorry, it's just ever since Tinka left I haven't been myself. I've been blaming it on you because I had no one to blame but myself, I really hope you can forgive me," Gunther apologised.

I smiled.

"Of course I forgive you, it's been a really long time since I heard someone apologising to me," I forgave.

We smiled at each other and then hugged.

"I hope we can be great friends," Gunther added.

"Me too," I agreed.


End file.
